Starring The Babysitter's Club 2
by lesmislucy
Summary: A year later SMS puts on a production of Les Miserables. I do not own Babysitter's Club.
1. Chapter 1 - Mal

It was a dreary Monday morning as I sat in homeroom trying to draw a cat. It was April, but you wouldn't know it. It was supposed to snow tomorrow. In the middle of April. And I thought people had cabin fever in February.

My homeroom and Social Studies teacher, Mr. Redmont, was droning on about how the school lunch price had been raised by 5 cents. Then he said something that made me look up from my cat.

"SMS will be continuing it's annual tradition of putting on a spring musical. This year, I am pleased to say that we will be putting on the school editon of Les Miserables. "

I almost did a Kristy and jumped out of my seat yelling 'Hurray!', I listened to my common sense and did not. (Not that Kristy doesn't have common sense, but, you know...) So anyway, I was excited because...

LES MIS! My Auntie Lillian took Vanessa and I to see it when we visited her in New York over Winter Break. I had become obsessed. I would love to try out for a role, but my singing is terrible. My boyfriend once gave me a tape called "10 Steps to Better Singing" for Christmas.

In last year's musical (Peter Pan) I had been the Assistant Costume Designer. Maybe this year I could become Head Costume Designer. I really didn't care what I did as long as I was a part of the show.

I realized Mr. Redmont was still talking about the show, so I started listening again.

"SHS will be associated with the production, which means that SHS students can try out for all of the same roles that you can. Children from SES and SDS can also audition for the parts of Little Cosette, Gavroche, and Little Eponine, as well as extras. If you are intrested in being a part of the cast or crew, you may talk to Mr. Cheney or Ms. Halliday."

BRRRRRRINGGG! There was the bell. I grabbed my backpack, which I had slung across the back of my chair, and headed to room 208 for math. As I walked through the crowded halls of SMS, I heard little snippets of conversation.

"-to be Cosette"

"-want to audition for"

"-won't see me up there"

I guess everyone had heard about the show. Just then, Nan White sashayed up to me.

"Too bad they aren't doing Beauty and the Beast. We all know who would be perfect for Beast. Oh, and I heard they're making Spaz Girl into a musical. Maybe we'll put it on next year and you can have the lead role. Well, if you could sing. Anyway, see you around."

I ignored Nan White's stupid jeers. I was to excited about the show to be bothered by them.

I was glad SHS and SES would be a part of the show. My good friends in the BSC are freshmen there. I was sure they would want to audition. And four of my siblings went to SES. I know they would want to audition too. I couldn't wait to tell my friends at our BSC meeting tonight about it. I continued walking to math, happily humming 'Red and Black'


	2. Chapter 2 - Stacey

**I just want to clear some things up. This takes place a year later. In my version, Mal is not at boarding school, and Dawn never moved back to California. Other then that, nothing's new. I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

I walked to Claudia's house, fingering the faux fur lining on my coat as I tried not to slip on ice. Technically the meeting wouldn't start until 5:30, but Claudia had invited me over early to try out new hairstyles. I sighed of relief as I stepped in to Claudia's heated house. I said hello to Mrs. Kishi and started up the stairs to Claudia's room. Claudia opened the door to greet me, wearing one of her usual unusual outfits. Today, it was a navy blue skirt that went to just above her knees that she paired with a Day-Glo yellow sweater that had charms knitted into it. She accersorized with white on red polka dot Converse high tops and pale yellow knee socks. A blue knitted beret rested pon her head. Under the beret, her hair was loose and flowing. She finished it off with earrings that looked like little M&amp;Ms. Suddenly, my outfit felt kind of tame. I was wearing brown leather skirt, a pale pink scalloped blouse, pale pink tights, and knee high leather boots.

We tried on new hairstyles from Claudia's 16 magazine. At around 5:15, the other members started arriving. Mallory got there first. I could tell she was excited about something, but she had to wait until Kristy asked if there was any new buisness to make any announcements.

By then, all the members had arrived. We were all chatting amongst ourselves, until the clock struck 5:30.

"This meeting of the Babysitter's club will now come to order. Any new buisness?"

"Dues day!," I said cheerfully. "Cough it up."

The others grumbled and groaned as they handed me wrinkled dollars, but I knew they were just pretending.

"Any other buisness?"

"SMS is putting on the school edition of Les Miserables!" Mallory announced.

The rest of us started chatting excitedly until Kristy pounded on the desk.

"ORDER!"

We all fell silent and looked expectantly at Kristy.

"Let Mal finish her announcement!"

"Students from SES and SHS will be allowed to audition too."

This set off another round of excitement.

"ORDER!" Woah! That was _loud_! I could only imagine what the Kishi's were thinking.

"We are going to go about this in an orderly fashion. Let's go around the circle. Each person can say up to three things about what they're excited about. Agreed?"

The rest of us nodded, not daring to make any sound.

"I'll start. 1. I bet Karen would love to audition, and someone else who should is Myriah Perkins. She's got an amzing voice, and she takes acting lessons. Number 2 is I want to audition, but I don't know for what part. That's all I have to say. Mary Anne, it's your turn. "

"Well, I don't want to be onstage, obviously, but I maybe I could be involved in the costumes. You know I love sewng. Dawn, you go."

"I want to be Cosette. I was Wendy last year, so I think I can handle the part. " _Darn_. I had wanted to be Cosette. Last year, I had only been Mrs. Darling. Dawn would probably get the role.

"Stace?" Dawn asked.

"What?"

"It's your turn"

"Oh, um. I guess I don't really, um know what part I want to audition for yet. Claud, you go"

"I want to be set designer again. I would LOVE to build a barricade. It would be so cool. Shannon, your turn"

"I want to be Fantine. I've always wanted to sing "I Dreamed a Dream" onstage. What about you, Jessi?"

"I want to try out for a part, but I also want to help choreograph, too. I'll have to decide. Mal, you're next."

RINGRINGRINGRING! That was the phone. I took the call.

"Hello, Babysitter's Club, how may I help you?... Oh, hi Mrs. Barret! How are the kids?...oh that's good...Friday night, let me check and we'll call you back. ... Okay, bye

"Mrs. Barret needs a sitter Friday night, 7 to about 10. She and Franklin are going out for dinner in Stamford. She needs two of us to watch the Barret-DeWitt children. Mary Anne?"

Mary Anne examined the record book. Well, Jessi is free, but she can't sit at night, but Dawn, Kristy, and Claudia are all free. "

"You guys take it" Kristy said. "I would need a ride"

Dawn called Mrs. Barret and confirmed that she and Claudia would be here.

"Okay, who hasn't gone yet?" asked Kristy

"Me," said Mal. "I just want to be involved in any way I can. Jessi and I are planning on talking to Mr Cheney tomorrow during Study Hall. We'll get the audition packets for all of you if you guys want. "

"Oh, yes, please do!" Dawn said.

RINGRINGRING!

Shannon picked up the phone. "Hello, Babysitter's Club, how may I help you?"

I smiled to myself. I had a feeling this show was going to be... intresting.


	3. Chapter 3

I sleepily opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. 5:29, as usual. I quickly turned the alarm off so it wouldn't wake anyone else, and got out of bed. Then, I changed into my 2nd favorite warm-up outfit. (I have three). I tip-toed ever so quietly into the basement, where Daddy built me a _barre_. I stretched on some mats before gravitating towards the _barre _to do some_ plies._

Two hours later, I heard Becca's alarm clock, so I knew it was safe to go upstairs.

"Hey, baby," Daddy said, scooping me in a hug. "How's my prima ballerina?"

"Good," I replied. I helped myself to a bowl of cereal, stopping to tickle Squirt, who was happily smearing bananas on his face. Becca walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

We ate our breakfasts and chatted. I loved breakfast. My family would always talk about what we were doing today or encourage each other. I think that's one of the reasons we are so close.

"So, anything exciting going to happen today, Jessi?" asked Mama after Becca told us about a math test that she had today.

"Well, Mal and I are going to get the audition packets for _Les Miserables." _

_"_Oh? What part are you going for?"

"I'm not sure yet. Part of me wants to have an actual role onstage, and the other part of me wants to help backstage, like choreographing fight scenes and stuff. Do you think I can do both?"

"That's not a question I can answer," Mama chuckled. "But you can ask your teacher. I don't want you to overextend yourself, Jessi."

"I won't"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

During Study Hall, Mal and I went to see Mr. Cheney. who gave us each an audition packet, plus 6 more for the rest of the BSC. As we walked down the hall, I flipped open one of them.

**THE SMS MUSICAL EXTRAVAGANZA**

**_LES MISERABLES_**

**AUDITION PACKET**

There are several major roles to try out for as well as some minor roles. They are as follows.

FEMALE LEADS

Fantine

Eponine

Cosette

Madame Thenardier

MALE LEADS

Jean Valjean

Javert

Marius

Enjolras

Thenardier

The Bishop

You will have to memorize one scene to audition with, as well as singing a 2 songs. The first song can be anything, but one of the songs must be from Les Miserables. You will also have to participate in a cold reading. Auditions will be held Saturday the twenty-third at 3:00 in the community center auditorium. I have given you a tape with many of the Les Miserables songs on it for you to listen to and perfect yoyr technique. Best of luck to those trying out.

For those of you wanting to be a part of the crew, there is an application on page two. Further instructions will be on that page.

I closed the packet. Wow. This was exciting.


End file.
